


Lost Sight

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel Wings, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orphans, Sibling Incest, angel - Freeform, blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Antonio remember the day Julius brough home their new little brother. As they grew up they noticed how different their little brother was, but all the same they loved him.<br/>Arthur felt like something was calling him constantly away from his family, but he didn't know what it was. After the death of his adopted father Julius, Antonio and Francis took over as head of the family, that was when things began to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The rain patted gently on the window outside and the wind whistled through the trees. The wind snaked through one of the holes in the walls and sent a chill through the occupants room. A little whimper echoed in the silence of the house, not to be answered by anyone or anything. To the little bird that sat on the window trying to avoid the rain, it could hear little sobs coming from something inside the house, but not he nor any other living being in the area could see what it was. The white bird shook the water from his feathers, he shouldn't have followed his master here. Outside the house, by the front door was his master, along with his brother and father. All were rapped up in thick coats that Pier would usually hide inside, but his master had asked him to stay by the window and look out for anything.  
His young master smiled at him before following his father into the house. The young boy followed behind his father and stood close to his half-brother. The two boys waited in the door way while their father removed his hood and examined the small house. There was only one floor to the house and two rooms. Francis could only see two rooms from where he stood, one a room with a large bed and a cot inside, which looked like it had not been used in days; the other a very small kitchen with a stove and shelves filled with dust and crumbs. The third door was closed shut and his father attempted to open it. When his father twisted the handle a cry echoed in the house. Francis and his brother jumped at the noise. They looked around but could not see where the noise came from, it must have come from the closed room.  
Their father turned to them and smiled,  
"Don't worry boys. It's nothing to worry about."  
Francis felt his older brother grab his arm and hold on to him. From under the hood he could see the brown eyes with a little fear in them. He smiled at his brother and held his hand. His brother smiled at him and was pulled after their father as they entered the new room. It was a small living room, filled with boxes, chairs and a table. Along the back wall was a fire place which didn't have any wood in it. Their father walked into the room and listened as the floor boards creaked under his feet. Silent sobs became louder as their father approached the boxes left. Their father bent down and smiled,  
"Hello there Angel."  
Francis blinked as he heard the words from his fathers mouth. His voice sounded so soft, almost like when he spoke to their baby brothers who were at home with the babysitter. Julius smiled as he saw the little toddler sitting on the floor, wrapped up in white clothes. He smiled and reached for the little boy who cried so quietly that most would have missed him. The little boy looked up at him, his teary green eyes were red from all the crying. His body was shivering and his hands looked so frail and small.  
He reached down and picked up the little boy and held him close to his body. He cooed quietly to the little boy as he wrapped the boy inside his coat and moved back to his sons. He smiled at the two boys staying close to each other. He knelt down in front of them and showed them the little boy who's sobs were slowly dying. Instead his attention was turned to the two older boys who were in awe of the little one.  
"Francis. Antonio. Say hello to your new little brother," Julius smiled and pulled the blonde strands out of the little boys eyes.  
"Hola..." Antonio whispered softly. Francis cooed at the little boy who reached out to touch his face. Francis smiled as the cold little hands touched his cheek.  
"Bonjour, little brother..."

* * *

 

That night as they got home, both Francis and Antonio were hurried into the bathroom by their nanny, while Julius thanked the babysitter for taking care of the twins. After all three boys had gotten a warm bath they all retreated to Antonio and Francis' room. Julius quickly put the two boys in their large bed and tucked them in placing kisses on their foreheads and giving them big hugs. He gave them his love and wished them a good night before the lights where turned off and Julius left the room to where their nanny and the little boy waited.  
"Francis?"  
"Oui?" Francis turned on his side to look at his brother. He smiled and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room. There he saw his brother smiling back at him,  
"Big brothers again," he laughed at Francis.  
"Yes we are," Francis smiled and pulled his brother closer to cuddle with.  
"We're gonna be the best big brothers ever." Antonio smiled brightly and gave a small laugh as he nuzzled into his brothers embrace. "Feli, Lovi and our new little brother are gonna be so loved."

* * *

 

"Master Julius," Amelia smiled as she held the little boy in her arms. The little one squirmed and tried to reach for Julius. With a quiet laugh he took him from Amelia. He placed a little kiss on the boys head and smiled at how adorable he looked in his new clean white clothes.  
"How is the little Angel?" Julius smiled down at the little boy. The little boy looked up at his sleepily but seemed happy at Julius talking to him.  
"Is he going to be staying with us, Master?" Amelia asked softly as she folded her arms, watching Julius care for the little boy he had only known a few hours. Julius nodded to her question as he cuddled the little boy, "he will need a name."  
"Amelia, say Ciao to little Arthur."


	2. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julius takes Arthur to the doctor to see if he is well.  
> Francis and Arthur find a new pet.  
> Arthur discovers something interesting in the garden

After having Arthur for a few days and making sure he was eating well, Julius took the little boy to the doctors to have a check-up. The little boy had seemed healthy enough while he had been around his house. He had been so energetic and loved to play with Francis, however there were times when the little boy seemed to daze and completely ignore everything around him. An old friend of Julius, Yao Wang had agreed to meet with him and do a quick check up of the little boy. Hospitals and Doctors always seemed to be busy these days, especially with all the wars that were going on, Julius had just been grateful that he could find someone on short notice to see the boy.

“Well?” Julius asked as Yao walked away from the little boy to write some things on his chart. “Is he alright?”

“Yes, he is alright,” Yao answered and turned back to his friend. “His heart is strong; his blood work seems good. Apart from a bit of malnutrition I can’t see anything that will cause to much of a problem for now.”

“For now?” Julius asked as Arthur began to fidget, becoming bored with being poked and prodded by strange things. Instead the little boy jumped down from Julius’ lap and slowly began to walk around the room.

“His sight worries me a little,” Yao admitted and sat down on a chair. “It doesn’t look like too much of a problem for now, but when he gets older it may become a problem.” Yao folded his arms and shook his head. “From the looks of it his eyes have no adjusted to light the way everyone else’s usually do at his age.”

“Is there anything that can be done?” Julius asks as he watches Arthur sit down on the floor and look at a children’s book that had been left in a box. He smiled as the little boy opened the book and began to look at the pictures, making little noises of delight as he did so.

“No, but when he’s a little older you should have him tested. Until then all I can suggest is to bring him up like the rest of your boys and hope that his sight gets better.”

* * *

 

Francis jumped down the steps of the house and into the garden. Papa was in the house taking care of the twins and Antonio was off somewhere having fun, leaving Francis with nothing to do. He had noticed Arthur in the garden next to the large tree, he hadn’t really moved from the spot for the last few minutes. Thinking that something might have been wrong, Francis had decided to spend some time with his new brother. Walking over to the little boy, Francis couldn’t see any reason why Arthur was staring at the tree roots.

“Arthur,” Francis called out. Arthur jumped a little and turned around to look at the taller blond. A small smile was on his face; however, he was quickly distracted by something around his head. Although Francis couldn’t see anything, he wondered if his brother sight had been caught by the light. Kneeling down next to his brother he laughed as he saw how muddy his little hands were. “What have you been doing Arthur?” Arthur smiled up at him and pointed to the tree trunk.

“Look,” Arthur chirped with a little voice. Francis looked and in a gap between the tree and the ground was a small hole filled with something fluffy. On closer inspection he noticed a few bunny rabbits nuzzled up in the roots. “What are they?” Arthur asked quietly, not wanting to wake them. “I tried asking the mommy but she didn’t answer.” Francis wanted to cuddle little Arthur with how cute he was being. Pulling Arthur into his lap, Francis smiled and pointed to the rabbits.

“They are bunnies,” Francis explained with a laugh. “Looks like the mommy just gave birth.” Francis had seen many bunnies on the farm that Papa and Antonio liked to work. When his mother had been around they had kept a few as pets.

“Bunnies…” Arthur whispered quietly and watched them. His head suddenly flickered the flower beds to their left but soon returned to Francis.

“Do you know what they are in French?” Francis asked softly as he pushed some strands out of Arthurs eyes. Arthur shook his head and looked up at Francis is awe. “They are lapin.”

“Lap-an… Lapin…” England repeated the word to himself. Francis smiled at his little brother attempting to learn the new word. Little movement came from the roots and out popped a little bunny. Its fur was white with black tipped ears. It sniffed the air cautiously before slowly hopping to Francis and Arthur. It sniffed at the two then placed its front paws on Arthur’s leg. Its nose twitched and Arthur reached out to the rabbit.

“Careful Arthur,” Francis whispered quietly as Arthur petted the rabbit. The little boy laughed as the rabbit nuzzled into his hand. Gently Arthur picked up the little rabbit and rested it in his lap. Francis awed at how quickly the rabbit accepted Arthur, when they had kept rabbits they had never let him nor anyone else he knew touch them like this. Arthur laughed and cuddled the rabbit closely.

“Warm…” He whispered. Francis smiled and held on to Arthur, watching as the rabbit nuzzled into the boy.

“Francis! Arthur!” Both boys turned to see their father and Antonio standing at the back door. “Time to come in.” Arthur smiled and jumped from Francis’ lap and ran to his dad.

“Look! Look! Look what we found!” Arthur stood in front of his father and showed the little rabbit who nuzzled into his chest. Francis followed after as Antonio and Julius looked at the little rabbit in the boy’s hands. Arthur looked so happy at what he had found and how carefully he was being with the little rabbit.

“Wow, you both found a rabbit in the garden.” Julius laughed happily at them. Francis stood next to Arthur and looked at the rabbit who didn’t seem bothered by the others presence.

“Can I keep him?” Arthur asked excitedly, “please? I promise I’ll take care of him.” Francis looked up at his Papa and wondered how he would respond. They weren’t allowed pets in the house, maybe they could move one of the hutches from the farm to the garden. Arthur was still too young to go to the farm on his own, only now was Francis and Antonio allowed to go on their own.

“I don’t see why not,” Julius smiled and petted Arthurs head. “Why don’t we go and get the rabbit hutch from the farm and put it here? Then after that we can have a picnic in the garden? How does that sound?”

All the boys excitedly cheered at the idea.

* * *

 

Sitting in the garden on such a sunny day had been such a good idea and it was nice for a siesta as well. The food had been eaten quickly and Feli and Lovi had been fed with help from Antonio. Looking at his boys Julius felt happy. They all seemed happy and at peace, and that is all he wanted for his young boys. Soon he would have to leave to go back to war. Explaining it to Arthur would be hard, so he made sure to make so many memories so that he would be excited for his return.

Next to him on the blanket was Antonio sleeping next to the twins who were curled around each other. Those three never took too long to fall asleep. Francis was watching Arthur play with his rabbit while he ate the last apple from the picnic. Arthur himself was by the hutch petting the rabbit and feeding it carefully. He had explained the basics to the little boy, and he had absorbed the information like a sponge. Giving a stretch Julius lay back and enjoyed the sun. Antonio and the twins had the right idea, sleeping was a good idea now.

Arthur smiled as his little rabbit munched on his food happily. Looking over at the flowers behind the hutch Arthur saw something move amongst the roses. He watched for a little not knowing what he saw. Then from behind a rose popped a little creature. He smiled as it jumped and hid behind the flower again. Crawling over carefully to the flowerbeds, his little rabbit hopping besides him Arthur looked for the creature. As he looked closer it looked like a little girl with wings that sparkled, Arthur had never seen anything like her before.

“Hello,” Arthur smiled at her. She jumped again and hid behind the flower. She poked her head out from behind the flower and saw the little boy smile.

“h-hello…” The little girl whispered. “You can see me?” She asked softly and stepped from behind the flower.

“Yes. You sparkle like the water,” Arthur laughed and held his bunny who kept sniffing at her. She flapped her wings and landed on the flowers. “Wow you can fly? That is amazing, what are you?”

The little girl smiled and placed her hands on her lap.

“I’m a fairy,” she smiled up at him.

“A fairy. Wow,” Arthur excitedly exclaimed, “I wish I could fly.” The little girl lost her smile and cocked her head to the side in confusion. She didn’t understand the little boy in front of her.

“Can’t you use your wings?” She asked curiously and looked over his shoulder at something. Arthur blinked at her in confusion and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Arthur!”

Arthur turned to his big brother who was calling him. He smiled as Francis called him over. He gave a smile to the fairy and said goodbye before running over to his brother with his rabbit by his side. The little fairy watched the little boy run over to the human in confusion. She had seen the young boys in the garden before, never had they seen her. But this new little boy saw her as clearly as day and she didn’t understand why. And why couldn’t the little boy use her wings. With her confusion she jumped off her flower and wondered the flowers to see if another fairy knew the reason.

 


	3. Fairies, flower crowns and cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys grow up it is clear that Arthur and Francis are close to each other, even with school and teenage years the boys seem happy to be with each other

Julius stood by the window watching Arthur and Francis played outside. The young boys looked so happy outside in the sunshine. He smiled as he watched Arthur plucking flowers from the ground while Francis was watching him. The two boys had been outside for so long, not even noticing that they were being watched.

“Sir there is a note from the academy,” Amelia spoke as she walked over to the head of the house. She paused at the window and looked out to see Arthur and Francis outside, “they’re still outside?” She handed him the letter and continued to watch the two boys outside. Julius quickly read the note and was happy with what he had read, Antonio and Francis had both been accepted into the academy. It was the highest ranking school in the area and was suitably close to the house. Antonio and Francis would be starting in a few weeks time, leaving Arthur, Lovi and Feli to be home schooled by Amelia.

“Those two are so adorable,” Amelia giggled as she looked outside. Julius looked up from the letter and out the window. Outside Arthur had made a flower crown out of the little flowers in the garden and was now placing it on Francis’ head. Julius smiled at the two, it was so true, they were adorable together. Francis pulled Arthur in to a hug with a smile on his face. “Poor Arthur is going to miss not having Francis around all day.”

“I’m sure they will get use to it,” he smiled and grabbed his camera and headed for the door. Amelia watched from inside as Julius walked outside and towards the boys. He talked to them before taking a few pictures. Amelia smiled, she would miss Julius when he went back to war, she would have to take many pictures of the boys while he was gone.

* * *

 

Arthur smiled as the fairies danced around him and the flowers around him. Francis was sitting under the large tree with his school books in hand, apparently he now had a lot of work since starting at his new school. Arthur did miss not having Francis around but he had the fairies had been keeping him company.

“Arthur. Arthur, come and have a tea party with us,” one of the little fairies danced around his face. Arthur smiled and sat up, his pet rabbit nuzzling into his thigh and his fairy friends landed on his knees and shoulders. “Yeah, we haven’t had a tea party in so long.”

“I can’t have tea. Amelia says I’m too young to drink too much tea.” Arthur replied quietly so not to disturb Francis. The fairies giggled at him. The one with pink wings jumped up and fluttered by his head,

“then why don’t we go flying. You could try out your wings?” Arthur smiled to the little beings, he didn’t know how to fly. Many times the fairies would ask him to come flying but he didn’t know how. Also he didn’t have wings like they did.

“I can’t fly,” said Arthur.

“You have to try your wings some times,” said the blue fairy on his shoulder.

“I keep telling you. I don’t have wings,” Arthur giggled at the silly fairies. The fairies loose their smiles as they turn to each other. The little boy never believed them when they talked about his wings, almost like he didn’t know he had them, or what he was. The green fairy looked up into the sky and gave a sigh,

“Its gonna rain soon… I hate getting my wings wet.”

“Wish we could live in a big house like you Arthur,” said the blue one. Arthur smiled at them,

“All you need is flowers to sleep on right? Well I have flowers in my room, you could stay in there and I could let you in and out by the window.” Arthur smiled as he thought of the plants in his room. He smiled and jumped up knocking his rabbit and the fairies in the process. “Follow me,” Arthur smiled happily and ran to the house. Arthur ran to the door and opened it to let the fairies in, they followed him through the living room, up the stairs and into his room. His room was very basic, all he had was his bed, a desk, a box of toys, a wardrobe and the plants on his windowsill. He ran over to his desk and jumped onto the chair, “Will these do?” He pointed to the flowers as the fairies danced around them. They whispered to them and giggled.

“They are perfect Arthur,” smiled the pink one. “We’ll only come in here when it rains though. We still have to take care of the garden.”

* * *

 

Sitting quietly in the living room Arthur read in fairy tale book, which had been given to him for his tenth birthday. Even though he had read it over a thousand times already it was still his favorite book. Francis sometimes teased him about the book, but he didn’t care, he didn’t need Francis telling him his opinion.

“Arthur, come here please?” Arthur looked up from his book to the door way leading to the kitchen. Francis had been cooking all morning, especially since Papa was suppose to be coming home that evening. After not seeing him for 4 months all the boys had been excited to have him back and spend time with him. Jumping down from the chair and placing his book on the table, Arthur made his way to the kitchen where he saw Francis in a girlie apron. Arthur wanted to laugh, but he knew he should be nice to his brother, especially since he was cooking all the food for them since father left. Not that he had to, he just loved doing it. Amelia always praised him for his cooking and said that one day he would be a great chef. Francis was mixing something into a bowl and smiled at Arthur.

“Ah, Lapan. Could you taste this for me?” He asked softly and leaned down towards his little brother. Arthur walks over to his brother and takes the offered spoon with icing on it. Arthur finds it to be very sweet, he’s not the biggest fan of sweetie things unlike his other brothers, but it still tastes nice. Antonio and Feliciano were going to love the icing.

“It’s good,” Arthur answers as he whips the icing from his mouth. Francis smiled and placed the bowl down on the counter, he then turned to Arthur with two small cakes in his hands. He gave a wink to Arthur,

“Let’s eat these outside shall we?” He whispered quietly and got a nod from little Arthur.

Sitting outside was nice, it was the end of summer and soon autumn would come quick enough, leaving them all to deal with the cold. Arthur always felt with the cold and rain better than the others. Antonio hated the rain the most, it meant he had to stay inside, it also meant he couldn’t be on the farm, which he was single handedly taking care of these days.

Quietly the two ate their little takes, taking in the last of the warm weather. Arthur looked at his little rabbit that lived in the little hutch which was asleep. His rabbit was pretty old but was well tamed, sometimes Papa would let the rabbit come inside, which Feli loved. He loved sitting in the living room with Arthur and petting the rabbit. Nibbling on the cake, Francis noticed that Arthur’s sight had been caught by something in the bushes.

“Mon Lapan, what is it?” Francis asked as he took a bite of his cake. Arthur didn’t look at his brother, instead he kept his eyes on whatever had caught his attention.

“The fairies are dancing again,” Arthur whispered. Francis laughed, at 11 years old Arthur still believed in fairies and all those magical creatures from his story books. It was entertaining to watch him tell stories to Feli and Lovi, but Arthur was getting a bit too old to believe in such silly things anymore. “They like to dance when it’s sunny out, they don’t always like the wet weather. It hurts their wings apparently.” Francis went to reply however the back door opened to reveal Amelia standing there.

“I hope you two are not spoiling your dinner by eating cakes,” she smiled cheekily at the two boys. On many occasions when they were younger she had slipped the boys sweets and treats between meals, not that Julius ever found out.

“No, we would never do that Miss Amelia,” Arthur smiled sweetly at her as she giggled at them.

“Well good, I hope I taught you both well,” she spoke in a teasing manner. “Now come along both of you. Everything must be cleaned for when your father comes home.”

* * *

 

It was raining Francis noticed as he looked up from his studies. It was such a shame it had been nice all day and now it was raining. Closing his book and checking the clock, Francis decided that it was time for him to start preparing dinner for himself and his brothers. As he reached the kitchen he wondered if Antonio would be home in time for dinner or if he should put some to the side for his brother. He hummed to himself as he got out the different ingredients to make something, recently he had been working in a little restaurant not to far away from his home and so he had learnt many new recipes that he couldn’t wait to show his Papa when he came back from war. The sound of shoes running down the stairs echoed through the house. Into the room ran little Feli and bounced over to Francis. He smiled brightly and gave his older brother a hug.

“Are you cooking big brother?” he asked sweetly, “can I help?” Francis smiled and nodded,

“Of course little Feli.”

Quickly the two got to work and it wasn’t long before everything was almost ready to be served. Lovino had come in a little while ago and started setting up the table for all of them to sit and eat at. Lovino and Arthur had been very quiet all day, especially since Antonio left for training earlier that day.  As Francis went to call Arthur down for food the door bell went and from somewhere on the stairs Arthur called that he would get it. Francis didn’t reply and listened to the muffled noises of Arthur and the person at the door. Francis plated up the food and placed them on the table where Feli and Lovi were sitting waiting. Francis exited the kitchen and went to the door where Arthur was, he wanted to see who was calling.

“No… It can’t be… Please tell me he’s…”

Francis walked up behind Arthur in the door way and noticed the man standing there. There in the door way was a soldier, dressed in a dark uniform, his hat tucked under his arm and a strait face. Arthur looked up at Francis as the older brother placed a hand on his shoulder. Francis smiled softly at Arthur before looking at the soldier.

“Can I help you?” Francis asked, holding Arthur close to his body. He could feel the little boy trembling against his chest.

“I’m Captain James Peterson. I am here with regards to General Julius Vergas,” the soldier answered. He glanced down at Arthur before he bowed his head. “I’m sorry to bother you. Might I have a word with the eldest son?” Francis was silent, something was off with this man. Francis looked down at Arthur and squeezed the boys shoulder.

“Arthur go eat with Lovi and Feli, put my food with Antonio’s. I’ll speak with this man.” Francis spoke softly to his little brother. He gave a small smile as Arthur looked up at his with tears in his eyes. Arthur nodded, his body still shaking before he slowly walked away and into the kitchen.

Feli went quiet as Arthur walked into the room, he sat down and mentioned that Francis would eat later. Neither of the twins asked why Arthur looked upset, nor why there were tears in his eyes. Quietly all the boys ate, as they were almost finished the front door closing echoed around the house. The three youngest boy stopped and waited for Francis to enter the room. As he did the boys noticed how pale Francis looked. He looked drained, tired, confused and worried. Feli gave a little whimper and moved to his brothers side. He wrapped his arms around Francis’ waist as his older brother patted his head.

“Is everything alright?” Feli asked softly, not knowing who had come to the house nor what they wanted. Francis placed a kiss on his head and cuddled his baby brother.

“Oui,” Francis replied, “just feeling a little ill.” Arthur didn’t question why Francis had lied. He would wait until later when the twins had gone to bed before asking about what happened. From the look on Francis’ face, Arthur already knew the answer, but at the same time he hoped he was wrong.


End file.
